


"you're hogging the blankets"

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 7, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: a short drabble about future!solangelo being domestic husbands!! drabble a day challenge day 7
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	"you're hogging the blankets"

**Author's Note:**

> another short one today because look pal i've been writing all these at 3am sometimes u just take what you can get yknow?

If Nico didn’t cut it out soon, Will thought he might be banishing his husband to the couch.

“Nico, quit it,” he whined. “You’re hogging the blankets. Again.”

“Well, I’m cold,” Nico huffed, letting Will tug the blanket back. “Not everyone has a chest like a space heater, y’know.”

“Just because Apollo kids have a higher body temperature doesn’t mean that we never get cold. It just means that everyone else around us gets hot.”

Nico turned over to prop himself up on his elbows. “Aw, you think I’m hot?”

“That’s not even remotely close to what I just said, and you know it.” Will cast a suspicious look at Nico. “What are you trying to do here?”

“Nothing!” Nico said. “Just… y’know… maybe if I was cold, and if I wasn’t allowed to hog the blankets, and there was someone right next to me with a magic space heater body… there might be a way… to solve that problem…”

Will couldn’t help the smile that broke out into his face. “You’re a dork.” He pulled Nico in close. “If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Nico mumbled into Will’s shirt. He slipped his arms around Will’s neck, reaching up to lazily tug on Will’s curls.

“I love you, you know,” Nico said.

“I love you, too.” Will pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And I will for a very long time.”


End file.
